Game night
by Brad Smith
Summary: It's game night with most of our OTP's from Mai Hime. This is a re-write from the original; only better and improved. Give it a read and see if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Game night

Chapter 1

* * *

"Natsuki needs to hurry and get dressed before our guests arrive tonight." Shizuru spoke, her tone lightly demanding as her beloved Natsuki stepped out of their bathroom with a cloud of steam emerging around her wrapped in a towel, her hair damp and smelling of vanilla.

Shizuru glanced at her, and bit her lip at the view she was receiving of her lovely girlfriend. _'Ara, what a view!'_ She thought.

Natsuki caught Shizuru's gaze from the corner of her eyes, a slight flush rising up her neck to her cheeks at the obvious lust in her gaze. Deciding to play on this she strode forwards like a panther, trying to contain her smirk as she came to a stop in front of Shizuru.

Gently she wrapped her arms around Shizuru's hips, pulling her closer to herself and gently nosing the tender area of Shizuru's neck. "You should join me next time babe." Natsuki said, gently kissing Shizuru's neck.

Shizuru hummed, a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck, her eyes glinting in delight at the physical contact. "How about now, in our bed?" She teased back.

Natsuki puckered her lips, thinking about it as her hands traced patterns along the curves of Shizuru's back. She pulled back from their embrace, but planted her lips firmly against Shizuru's in a loving kiss.

"I really wish we could, but everyone will be coming over soon, so we can't start something we can't finish." Natsuki said, pulling away from their kiss and licking her lips.

"Ikezu Natsuki!" Shizuru whined, trying to keep her hold on her, but Natsuki being taller and stronger than her just laughed at her attempts and pulled away to walk to their wardrobe.

Shizuru pouted at the loss, but grinned as she walked away towards their bedroom door and then stopped. "Natsuki is very indecent considering we have guests coming over." She teased, leaving the room as the doorbell rang.

Natsuki stood still, confused at what Shizuru has said before looking down at herself and finding that Shizuru had stolen her towel. "Damn it Shizuru!" She murmured to herself, pulling open the wardrobe doors.

"Natsuki said something?" Shizuru said, poking her head back into the room making Natsuki jump.

"Give me back my towel, Shizuru, or else." Natsuki growled, her girlfriend holding up her towel with a mischievous smirk.

"Ara, I don't want to." Shizuru giggled and then left, taking the towel with her.

"Damn it!" Natsuki then realized she did in fact need to get dressed. Quickly she pulled on her underwear, bra and socks, with a pair of white jeans with a black polo. She then dried her hair as much as she could and brushed it through, then checked herself in the mirror and nodded to herself.

Natsuki sighed and then strode towards the living room to get the game console set up, but she would rather have just spent the night alone with Shizuru, maybe get some takeout and watch some films.

As she entered the living room, she was clomped by no one other than her best friend, Mai, and after a minute of being squeezed her best friend finally pulled back and returned her own girlfriends side.

Mikoto stood taller than Mai by a full head, and her hair had grown to Chie's length from their high school days. She smiled and wrapped her arm around Mai's waist, giving her cheek a quick kiss before settling on the couch.

Natsuki then saw Haruka and Yukino walk into the living room, hand in hand, with Haruka being bright red and Yukino smiling in glee. Natsuki snickered, remembering the days when she was like that with Shizuru.

After Haruka managed to get Yukino to release her hand and sit down on the couch next to Mikoto, Nao strode through the front door with Nina, who was also followed by Reito and Tate, and finally Chie and Aoi.

Everyone stood around and chatted with each other for a few minutes, saying their greetings and getting comfortable. Natsuki clapped her hands to call attention.

"So are we going stand around and chit chat or play video games and order junk food?" Natsuki asked, taking a sip of the beer in her hand and grinning at the cheers she received.

Natsuki, Nao, Mikoto, Tate, Chie and Haruka all settled on the couches in front of the large plasma TV in front of them all. However, Shizuru, Nina, Mai, Reito, Aoi and Yukino all retreated to the comfort of the dining room to escape the noise from the living room.

"I'm so kicking your ass tonight Kuga!" Nao spoke, her thumbs twiddling with the controller in her hands.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Juliet." Natsuki smirked, pressing play on the game.

"What food are we getting?" Tate asked, looking towards the dining room to try and catch a glimpse of his boyfriend.

"Doesn't matter, food is food." Mikoto said, her thoughts now on food instead of the game.

"Where's all the beer at? I need you all to get drunk so I can get some funny photos." Chie laughed.

"I wanna go home…" Haruka whispered, already fed up with the night.

"Let the games begin!" Natsuki announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Game night

Chapter 2

* * *

Throughout the night since the game had started and the takeout was eaten, Haruka was falling asleep on the couch, Mikoto was eating the leftovers, Tate had gotten bored after losing every game and went to join his lover and Natsuki and Nao had stepped outside for a smoke.

Still inside the house remained Shizuru, nursing a glass of red wine as she listened intently to Reito rant on about how amazing his and Tate's honeymoon had been while Yukino chatted with Nina and Mai busied herself with cleaning up.

"So mutt, this is weird to ask you of all people, but I'm thinking that I might ask Nina if she wants to move into a house with me, is it weird?" Nao asked, staring out at the night sky, blowing out a mouth full of smoke.

"It's not weird, it's normal to ask your friend stuff like that." Natsuki said, taking a pull and exhaling. "You should go for it; I mean you've been going out for a few years now, and you obviously love her, so do it." Natsuki shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll ask her tomorrow and see what she says." Nao sighed, clapping Natsuki on the back and then walking back into the house.

Natsuki looked at the door and then out to the night sky, wondering how this had happened since the Carnival in the Hime days.

Shizuru became a phycologist, Natsuki was now a famous sportbike racer, Mai owned her own restaurant with Mikoto going to University, Haruka became a private investigator and Yukino was working in a bank, Reito had decided to take over his father's small company and Tate owned his own kendo studio, while Nao decided to skip Uni and instead began working as social worker and Nina was currently working as a body guard.

Amused at the outcome, she chuckled and finished her smoke before going back into her house just as Nao did a moment ago.

"Come on, mutt, let's have another round before we have to leave. " Nao said, throwing Natsuki's controller towards said woman.

"You're so gonna lose this, spider!" Natsuki laughed, jumping over the back of her couch and getting in position to start.

* * *

"So Shizuru, now that you've listened to me rant on, how are you and Natsuki doing? Is she better after the accident?" Reito asked, affectionately stroking Tate's hand.

Shizuru let a small frown grace her features upon remembering the race where Tomoe had kicked Natsuki's bike during a race, the result was Natsuki placed in hospital with a few broken bones, which was rather lucky considering how the motorbike looked.

"I believe that she's fine now, physically, of course, emotionally however…" Shizuru trailed off, looking at her partner before looking back at one of her many friends. "It's a working process." She finished, taking a sip of her wine.

"That's only natural, a near death experience can change a person." Reito agreed. "I remember you mentioned she was thinking about a career change, any news on that yet?" He asked.

"Ara, yes indeed, Natsuki has enough money to explore the idea of creating her own brand of motorbikes, and as long as she's safe and happy, it is fine with me." Shizuru smiled, not mentioning that Natsuki's bank total could last them 10 lifetimes.

"Oh gosh, it's gotten so late! Haruka has to pull an extra day of work tomorrow for the new case she's on." Yukino said, standing from her seat and smiling at everyone. "See you all later. Goodnight."

Everyone at the table said goodnight, Nina also standing up and leaving and then Reito and Tate also bid their goodnight.

"Have they gone?!" Mai whispered, looking around the room for her two ex-boyfriends.

"Indeed Mai." Shizuru laughed, unable to hide her obvious amusement at the awkward tension whenever Mai, Reito and Tate were all in a room together.

"Oh thank god, I finished cleaning up half an hour ago!" Mai almost shouted, sitting with Shizuru and raising her glass to clink with Shizuru's.

"Honestly Mai." Shizuru grinned, shaking her head in amusement.

"Oh shush, like you didn't have them both around your finger at one point Shizuru!" Mai grinned at her comeback.

"Ara, I don't deny that." They both laughed.

Natsuki watched as Yukino came into the room and gently awoke the sleeping lion on her couch, managing to somehow make their way out of the house. Then she took note of Reito and Tate leaving too. Lastly, Nina came into the room and whispered into Nao's ear, earning a nod from her partner.

"Well mutt, looks like that's my cue." Nao stood, straightening her clothes out and pulling on her jacket. "By the way; thanks for earlier, but don't expect it to happen again. Later." Nao waved, holding Nina's hand as they left.

"Looks like it's just us Mikoto, want to play another round?" Natsuki asked, and Mikoto took the other controller.

"Sure, we only had 1 match tonight so far." She agreed, sitting next to Natsuki and starting the game.

"How are you and Mai doing? I know it's still new and all, you've only been going out a few months." Natsuki asked, trying to talk to the girl that had captures Mai's heart.

"I dunno…" Mikoto answered honestly, her eyes glued to the screen. "When we were in high school it was just different to how it is now, it's like a whole new thing. People always thought I was like a sister to Mai, but once she graduated I knew that my feelings weren't sisterly, but it's still weird at times." She tried to explain.

"Don't be surprised but I get it. It was the same with me and Shizuru after the Carnival; everyone just thought we were friends, hell even I did, but I couldn't imagine my life without her by my side and me at hers. I want to have kids with her, grow old with her and all that over stuff. So I get it." Natsuki explained.

"Damn Natsuki, are not getting any?" Mikoto asked, laughing her ass off at Natsuki's reaction.

"What the fuck Mikoto?! Why would you even say that?" Natsuki growled at the younger girl.

"Because you sound like a guy out of a film I watched, he said the same stuff so he could get laid, and guess what, he did!" Mikoto continued laughing.

Natsuki forgot about the game and instead opted to tackle Mikoto to the couch, tickling the girls side knowing those were her weak spots and Mikoto's laughing was no longer out of glee at Natsuki's expense.

"N-Natsuki! Stop i-it already…" Mikoto cried, her laughter never stopping as Natsuki continued to tickle her.

"Geez Natsuki, you need to get laid and chill out." Mikoto's gaze travelled to Shizuru when she said that, giving Natsuki a wink when she looked back.

Natsuki followed her gaze and then blushed at realizing what Mikoto had said before going back to tickling her. "You little shit, why I outta-" Natsuki growled.

"Now now Natsuki, let go of poor Mikoto before she ends up passing out because of you." Shizuru said, entering the living room with Mai in tow.

Shizuru had caught the gaze Mikoto had sent her way, and of course she had obviously noticed the look Natsuki has sent her way too. Natsuki's face had a lovely deep blush which interested Shizuru a large amount.

Natsuki grudgingly pulled away from Mikoto, but manged to use her foot to push the grinning girl onto the floor when she was wrapped up in her victory. Natsuki smirked, Shizuru tsk'd, Mai shook her head and Mikoto glared.

Shizuru took her place next to her beloved and snuggled into Natsuki's side and Natsuki laced her arm around Shizuru's shoulders as her other nursed her bottle of beer. They shared a quick kiss.

Mai sat on the opposite couch with Mikoto eagerly sitting next to her, only Mai ran her hand through Mikoto's grown out locks before resting her head against Mikoto's shoulder.

"They're very cute, aren't they, Natsuki?" Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's ear, feeling her shudder slightly.

Natsuki looked at the other couple, remembering the times that she and Shizuru had done that. She shrugged. "I guess so, but not as cute as us." Natsuki winked, slightly stunning Shizuru.

"Since we're the only ones left why don't we just watch a movie?" Mai asked, fairly content in her position.

They all nodded their heads in agreement, and decided to watch whatever film was on at the time.


End file.
